1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pull-out device for a tall cupboard including a U-shaped carcass rail having opposite cheeks provided at their upper edges with inwardly bent flanges which serve as running tracks, an intermediate rail received in the carcass rail and having a plurality of support and running rollers having their axles lying in different horizontal planes, with a support roller being provided in an upper rear portion of each cheek of the intermediate rail and displaceable along the running track defined by a respective flange of the carcass rail, and with at least one running roller being provided in a middle region of a longitudinal extent of each cheek of the intermediate rail and supported with a radial clearance, and a pull-out rail having opposite horizontal flanges supported by the running rollers of the intermediate rail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Different embodiments of pull-out devices of the abovedescribed type are disclosed in Austrian Patent No. 285,099, prospects "Differential Pull-Out of a Tall Cupboard"--Fulterer 09/95, prospect of the firm "Peka Metall AG", prospect "Complete Pull-out of a Tall cupboard" Dispensa 9/35 and the like. The carrying-on weight of such pull-out devices is often rather large and can reach 1,500 N. As a result of carrying of a large weight, the pull-out rails in their pull-out condition become somewhat deformed which results, in inclination, with respect to a vertical, of front trim of tall cup-boards which are connected with the pull-out rails. This deformation of the pull-out rails can be reduced by increasing the dimensions of the rails and rollers. However, this leads to an increase of overall dimensions of the pull-out devices and their weight. In this connection, there were contemplated suspended pull-out devices for tall cupboards such as, e.g., disclosed in French patent No. 1,532,775, which are buckled along a portion of their length. However, this construction did not prove itself.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to prevent or substantially reduce the deformation of a pull-out rail, without increasing noticeably the dimensions and weight of the pull-out device.